Intrepidity
by Jade elf
Summary: Intrepidity-characterized by resolute fearlessness, fortitude, and endurance (webster.com) Life is like is like one of mom's experimental cakes, a bit burnt and has a deceptively sweet icing, but sometimes you hit one of the good tasting bits.
1. Prestory Spiel

Author Jade Elf

TitleIntrepidity

Ratingpg (for now)

DisclaimerI think that we can all safely assume that I am not JRR Tolkien and there for do not own Lord of the Rings

Quick author notes

The magic in the story is based more on a Wicca style of magic and not really on a Lord of the Rings style. I tried not to make this a Mary Sue, but with it being a character that travels from our world to that one, and having super power I am sure many well feel that this is a Mary sue. By the way I am a sucker for reviews but please, actually review and tell me what you liked about the story not that you liked it, or what you hated about it, you hate the plot fine, just say so. Don't write 'I hate your story' and remember we are all just trying to be better writers so please help me become a better writer.

Summery

Have you ever wanted to go way, just disappear and leave everything behind? Travel to somewhere unknown and see things unimaginable. To learn who you are, and to become strong enough to with stand even the most horrid things, like annoying parents. Would you do it? Even if leaving everything meant you would never see anyone you loved or cared for here again. What if the world that awaits you was full of not so nice things? Full of things that would give you so much pain that death would seem like a forgotten good dream. Would you go?


	2. Annoying Regulations

Author Jade Elf

TitleIntrepidity

Ratingpg (for now)

DisclaimerI think that we can all safely assume that I am not JRR Tolkin and there for do not own Lord of the Rings

Leaf slowly relaxed in front of the fire. She looked around with pride. This was the combination of all of her talents, and it was just a small comfortable cottage. The main feature was a giant oak that grew from the center of the house up through the roof where it shaded the house in the summer heat and protected it from the winter storms. In front of her was the fireplace built with stones from the local river, it was many colored and it had an occasional semi-precious stone in it. The fireplace when lit would shine like a bejeweled thing. It didn't work perfectly so every time the wind came from the west she would get to much smoke but she didn't care.

The walls were made from trees in the surrounding forest. She had a simple bedroom, and a kitchen/living room. And a little way from the main house was an outhouse, chicken coup and a barn for her horse. It was home.

She had just finished putting up the last book in her bookshelves. The books were what took so long to move in. She had 4, 5-foot tall bookshelves and each was completely full. Leaf would need to build another one before the next trip to the bookstore. The books were one of a few things that she hadn't made on her own.

She looked out the only window to see a giant pasture surrounded by forest. She had a horse in the pasture and a few chickens could be seen around. There was a bare patch of dirt where come spring she would plant a vegetable garden to help with her put food on the table.

She loved this house. It was as old fashion as one could get in this day and age. She had been quite clever and built a windmill pump that pulled well water to her roof so she did have running water, she would just have to be careful about boiling any before she drank it. She didn't have the filtration that city water had. The only iron in the place was her wood stove and some. She didn't want any iron to scare off any of the fey creatures.

She leaned back in her rocking chair and picked up an herbal book. She started to read and take notes when there was a knock at the door. Leaf looked up puzzled, her mother wasn't due for several days and there were no neighbors for miles. She set down her book and went to the door.

Standing in the doorway with a pompous look on his face was a short balding man. He was dressed in an expensive suit that didn't hide his beer belly. He had a clipboard in his hand and he started to talk. "Miss Lorene I presume, I am a member of the building inspection district for the Black Hawk County. I have received word that your new home may not be up to par with current regulations. May I take a look around the place to insure that it is proper with the codes and regulations?" Leaf blinked for a few moments.

"Excuse me. I had my building planes approved by the board, I have the correct permits nothing is wrong with my home." Leaf said in a tone that showed little irritation but a lot of confusion.

"I know that," the man said like it was something a three year old would know. "But you haven't had the completed building inspected." Leaf blinked once more, was that fat body filled with hot air or what. She thought that this was why she had moved to be a hermit. Just to avoid dealing with people like this.

"If you must do an inspection then come in, though I do not remember there being any laws about it." Leaf said with the irritation in her voice over taking the confusion.

"That is because we only do one if we get a complaint," the man said in his annoying superior voice.

"Oh wait let me guess Cassandra Lorene made the complaint?" Leaf said after a half second of contemplation. The only person she knew that would meddle in her affairs like that would be her own mother. Her mom was still trying to convince Leaf to move back in with her. It was ridiculous Leaf was a 35-year-old adult. She could do what she wanted with or without her mother's permission.

"Um... I am not at liberty to discuss that information at this time," the bald man said stuttering. Leaf looked at the man with pure annoyance on her face.

"Well let's get this over with. What do you want to see first?"


	3. Mother Dearest

Author Jade Elf  
TitleIntrepidity  
Ratingpg (for now)  
Disclaimer  
With a smile, wink and a nod  
She admitted it was quite odd  
That she would write a book  
With kings, elves, and a took  
Of which she would make not a buck  
For she was fast out of luck  
For it was not she who first told  
Of this story with heroes bold

* * *

Last time

"Oh wait let me guess Cassandra Lorene made the complaint?" Leaf said after a half second of contemplation. The only person she knew that would meddle in her affairs like that would be her own mother. Her mom was still trying to convince Leaf to move back in with her. It was ridiculous Leaf was a 35-year-old adult. She could do what she wanted with or without her mother's permission.

"Um... I am not at liberty to discuss that information at this time," the bald man said stuttering. Leaf looked at the man with pure annoyance on her face.

"Well let's get this over with. What do you want to see first?"

* * *

The inspector spent four hours rummaging through Leaf's things, only to decide that there was 3 thousand dollars worth of things needed to be done. All of the work was necessary to bring her home up to code.

It was silly things like the nails that she had used were made of wood, she had to go and get metal nails to secure everything. She couldn't use iron nails because it would mess up too many of her spells so that meant brass or copper, which was EXPENSIVE! Or the fact that she used dried moss for insulation. Does anyone know what fiberglass does to animals that nest in it?

The idiot said that he would get back to her on weather or not that was legal. She had a week to bring everything up to code or she would be kicked out and her home would be condemned.

Once again, Leaf was thankful that her mother had paid her well as a secretary. She had made enough money to build this house, buy the land and enough left over that she wouldn't have to work for a couple of years, until she found something she wanted to do. The cost of bringing the house up to regulations it would take a year off the time she had to figure out what she wanted to do, but it wouldn't hurt her too horrible.

Leaf sat back and smiled. She had just finished 7 days worth of work with very little sleep, but it was worth it. In her hand she held her official license of a completed inspection proving that her home was up to code. She started nodding off somewhat tiered after going so many days with so little sleep. Normally she could go a day or two without sleep without any ill side effects but she had ever tried so little sleep for so long.

She was just getting comfortable in front of the fire when a gentle nudge in the back of her mind told her that someone was coming. Leaf sent a feeling of gratitude back to the origin of the warning.

She stood up and put a kettle of water on the stove when she heard the sound of tires driving to fast on a gravel road. She stepped outside and saw her mother's BMW pull up. Leaf mental cursed at the fact that she had forgotten that today was the day her mother was coming to visit. Her mother was probable planning to take her back to New York.

The car stopped and a perfect foot in a designer shoe and black nylons could be seen. Then the rest of the body could be seen. All of Leaf's life she had been compared to her mother. Leaf had come to accept that she would never be as beautiful as her mom. Cassandra stepped out of the car in a designer gray dress suit. Her incredible long black hair was wound back into a smart little bun. The rest of her was immaculate from her lacquered nails to her angel's face. If her mother didn't make it so well in the lawyer world then she could have been a modal and never needed airbrushing.

"Elisabeth how are you darling?" said Leaf's mother with all the inflection of a modal's she looked like.

"Mother it's Leaf now, and I am doing simple divine." Leaf said with some smugness knowing what was coming next.

"Are you sure? You don't have any problems with your house do you, because if you do there is always a place for you in New York." Leafs mother said bewildered.

"Oh no I am perfectly happy here. As a matter of fact I just had the house inspected and it meets every single code and regulation." Leaf held up the certificate. "You see I am perfectly legal to stay here." Leaf said getting tired of the little game, cut to the chase.

"Oh I do see," said Cassandra more then a little angry.

"Well mother why don't we go in for some tea, I just but the water on to boil," Leaf said with resignation knowing that the battle would never be over.

* * *

Thanks to the-real-mo, for telling me I put this story in the wrong section. 


	4. Fight

Author Jade Elf

TitleIntrepidity

Ratingpg (for now)

DisclaimerNow hold on to your seats, this may come as a shocker, but I do not, I repeat, do not own Lord of the Rings

Last time

You don't have any problems with your house do you, because if you do there is always a place for you in New York." Leafs mother said bewildered.

"Oh no I am perfectly happy here. As a matter of fact I just had the house inspected and it meets every single code and regulation." Leaf held up the certificate. "You see I am perfectly legal to stay here." Leaf said getting tired of the little game, cut to the chase.

"Oh I do see," said Cassandra more then a little angry.

"Well mother why don't we go in for some tea, I just but the water on to boil," Leaf said with resignation knowing that the battle would never be over.

Chapter three, FIGHT 

The two of them danced around with words for a while, Cassandra trying to find someway to get her daughter back to New York and Leaf trying to not go. But like all battles this war of words had a climax. "Elisabeth, I want you to have the world."

"Mother I don't want the world. I just want my books and the forest and time to figure out what I want to do," Leaf replied with just as much feeling in her voice.

"You can't live your whole life hiding away in the forest, there is so much out there that you could have," Cassandra said

"I am not hiding," she retorted. "I just prefer living the old ways, rather then living in the city," Leaf said starting to get louder.

""You are blind to the world and would live your life in the forest thinking you are superior to everyone," Cassandra said loudly.

"I don't believe that my way is better. It is just what I prefer. You know 'to each their own.' This is what I love, why can't you understand that? This is what makes me happy." Leaf said frustrated.

"You can't know what makes you happy. You are but a child, who knows nothing of the world, living her whole life hiding away in books. You are blind to what this world has to offer, the technology, the power to be held." Cassandra said back with all the tone of a mother scolding her child, but there was a hint of lust for power as well.

"Mother I love you more then any person but when will you get it. I am an adult. I am 36 years old. I can choose to live on my own and kick you out of my life entirely. Either chose to accept the choices I have made about my life or leave my life. Mom, if you dislike the way I live, to the point of hate, is it fair to ask me to love your way of life?" Leaf said her voice like ice.

"You are but a child and you need guidance before you can decide how to live your life."

"Mom I am 36, that is 18 years older then the age of adulthood I am hardly a child," Leaf replied.

Cassandra looked mad and said, "You need to return with me to New York. I mean look at this... this... hovel. You have books and that's it. I mean look, the bookshelves are crocked I got splinters from the seat, and the cushions are lumpy. This is complete nonsense you need to come home."

"So what if it's not perfect it's mine" Leaf replied with passion, sure it wasn't perfect but what was.

Cassandra looked around the room desperately looking for more evils. "What is up with this tree? It is ridiculous to have a tree in your home! You make your home out of them or have then in the park not in the living room." Her voice was reaching hysterical tones now and she was oblivious the slowly growing more and more anger Leaf. "And what is this?" She said grabbing a bundle of herbs from over the door.

Leaf lost it, "Don't touch those. It's a delicate spell!" Silence fell like a thick blanket, but instead of comfort it brought pain and suffering.

After a few moments Cassandra bock the silence, "Spell? You clearly need to come back with me. I don't know what you are doing out here but clearly it isn't healthy for your mental health."

Leaf called out in the up most rage. "Don't you dare!" She hissed out. "Don't you dare question my mental health? Because I believe in magic does not mean I am crazy."

Cassandra responded with equal anger "Clearly you are if you believe that you can do magic. Your turning out just as crazy as grandpa and grandma."

"And how am I supposed to know about that really, I have never even met them, because you locked them up in some insane asylum, because you couldn't handle him. Maybe they both knew magic and you were to afraid to accept it."

"God! When well you learn MAGIC isn't real. There are no elves or fairies. No witches in cottages or heroes in shining armor. There are no kings or princesses. When well you get it."

"Mother magic is real it just that you are to blind to see it. There are mythological creatures just not many. There are fairies, gnomes and so many other magical beings. If you ever got out of the city you would see them. They just hate the cities. You are the one who needs to open their eyes," Leaf said with satisfaction at finally telling her mother what she had always felt.

"There...is...no...such...thing...as...magic!" Cassandra said with finality. "There never is and never well be magic, you are deluding yourself you fool. There are no elves! No orcs! No nothing! You are a pitiful child who needs some common sense beaten into you."

At each word Leafs face fell like a child having its favorite toy taking away. She looked down at the ground in sadness.

Cassandra looked triumphant. "You well not need to pack. I well have everything that you need." Cassandra said thinking that she had won and Leaf would return with her.

Leaf looked up with sadness in her eyes. "Mother I wish that you would understand, but now I see you never well understand. Goodbye," Leaf said with finality.

"What are you talking about," Cassandra said with confusion. "You are coming with me."

"No you don't get it, so go." Leaf said.

"No you are coming with me," Cassandra said with a little desperation getting into her voice.

"Leave." Leaf simple said.

"Elisabeth?" Cassandra said with wondering. In all of their years together Leaf had never done anything like this. The two would fight and Cassandra would win. The first time this hadn't happened was when Leaf decided that she was going to move out of her mother apartment and leave the law firm that Cassandra owned. That time was the only time that she hadn't won except for now it seemed.

"Goodbye." Leaf said once again. "Don't worry about the dishes I will clean up."

Cassandra slowly got up and started walking to the door. She was half way there when she shook herself and turned around. "No! I wont leave I am your mother and I wont leave until you come with me."

"I really with it wasn't this way mother, but if you insist." Leaf said with sadness.

"Who once was dear

Now brings fear."

At the back of Leaf's mind Shadow joined in the spell.

"Before I moan

Leave me alone.

By the words I say

GO AWAY"

With the last word a great wind came up and Cassandra was pushed out the magically opened door and into her car where the wind pushed it down the road. And that was that.


	5. Back I say Back

Author Jade Elf

TitleIntrepidity

Ratingpg (for now)

Disclaimer I thought that you knew

That you shouldn't sue

For I do not own

I only have them on loan

The lord of the rings

For that everyone sings

AKA don't sue me I don't own Lord of the Rings

Last time

With the last word a great wind came up and Cassandra was pushed out the magically opened door and into her car where the wind pushed it down the road. And that was that.

* * *

It had been two days since the 'fight' and Leaf hated her mother more and more each second that went by. So far there had been 6 different lawyers at her door trying to find some reason to kick her out. For once in her life she was grateful for working with lawyers for 17 years. She knew every trick there was. However it was getting harder to remove the pests. It had talking her three hours to get rid of the last one. She now knew what the Princess from Dealing with Dragons felt like with all the annoying princes. 

She was feeding the chickens, which had been neglected and they where telling her how mad they were about this. She laughed a little feeling a little better. The chickens were about as stupid as animals come but they were great for a laugh. Leaf then heard a noise she had come to dread the past two days, a car on the road. She ran into the house and shut the door and hid were no one could see her from the windows. She waited 20 minutes while the lawyer looked for her in vain. He finally left with a squealing of the wheels.

Leaf stood up trying to work out the cramps from staying in one spot for too long. She went to the tree and at one knot on the trunk she pressed carefully. A door popped open and Leaf pulled out her spell kit. She grabbed a copper bowl, a pewter knife, a flask of spring water, and a twist of sea salt. She sat down and cast a circle. She called in the four corners and began her spell. She took the bowl and put it between her legs.

Leaf poured the water into the bowl saying

"Element of water

Protect thine daughter

Turn the invaders eye

So unwelcome pass by"

She then put in the salt saying

"Element of earth

Protect with mirth

Let unwanted not see

So they will let me be"

She grabbed the bowl and the knife and walked outside. She went to the cardinal north point and put the knife in the bowl. She pulled out the knife and let a few drops of the water drop on the ground. Leaf repeated herself saying

"Element of earth

Protect with mirth

Let unwanted not see

So they will leave me be"

Leaf then walked in a circle passing at the east point and dropping the water there she thanked the air but didn't call on its powers. She continued on until she was at the south point again she thanked fire but didn't call on it. She walked until she was at the west point. She dropped some water and called on the element of water repeating her earlier couplet.

She finished walking back to where she stared and she let the last of the waterfall on the ground. She sighed in relief as she felt the energy spring into place. Leaf uncast her circle with satisfaction. It would be a while before anyone would bother her. No one could find her house except for those whom she invited, and she wasn't inviting anyone.

Leaf felt a nudge in her mind asking if it was ok to come out. She gave a broad smile and nudged back that it was ok as she walked out of the house. Out of her namesake came Shadow. She was a pure gray timber wolf who had been some rich brats pet until they figured out that Shadow was a wolf. Not some tame pet dog but a wild animal.

Who ever had owned Shadow before had turned her out into the woods about three years ago. Leaf had been on a walk when she spotted the starved wolf. She rescued Shadow and soon discovered that she could 'talk' with her a lot better then most animals.

Leaf had always been good with animals and it was almost magical how based on their body language she could tell what they were saying. With Shadow this talent reached new heights.

A while back Leaf had gotten wounded in some accident or another she had been alone with Shadow who had licked her wounds clean. After that incident the two had been able to communicate mentally. Leaf always thought of Shadow as her familiar and supposed that Shadows accidentally drinking her blood had tightened that bond.

In a way Shadow was Leaf's familiar but she was more like Leaf's only friend. The two were inseparable, and the first reason why Leaf had wanted to move was so that Shadow would have more room. Although Shadow would tolerate other people she still didn't like them and people didn't like her. There was a lot of hate against wolves. Leaf didn't want something to happen with Shadow ending up being put to sleep.

In the end though the move was for both of them, for Leaf needed the space and freedom the move provided, more then she could have imagined. Without people it seemed that Leaf's life was so much happier.

Living here was perfect, she could go down to town to visit and see people, but she didn't have to deal with them on a daily basis, and to Leaf that was just great. Shadow had 68 acres of forest to run in and hunt. Leaf made sure that Shadow knew where the bonders where. Shadow was learning how to be a wolf, not half pet half wild animal.

The two spent the day out in the forest. Leaf grabbed the little Arabian mare, called Cocoa, her horse, and the three of them road off into the forest to goof off.

Leaf had been taught to ride horses by her mother because it was the fashionable thing to do. It was actually the one thing that Leaf had looked forward to. Although even at the stables she had gotten weird looks form the other kids.

She liked the horses too much, and she talked with the help. Leaf didn't mind she got to work with horses, and she wasn't half bad at ridding either. She had won a few ribbons at some minor shows.

Most of Leaf's childhood was like that, the children her age were spoiled brats who found the little girl to be strange and best if just ignored or teased. If it wasn't in the arena it was in the ballet lessons, or the soccer club, or the singing lessons, or any of a hundred things where she was forced to deal with people that weren't like her.

Leaf supposed that was why she didn't like people too much. Most called her cold and distant. She was too formal, too distanced for most to understand. She just didn't understand the way they thought why they did things the way they did. But she supposes as her life's model 'to each their own,' so what ever makes them happy. Just so long as they don't bother her.

* * *

Author Note

Thanks to Arcadia05, I am glad you like my character.

PS   
I know that Galadriel had several brothers and I believe that they died in the fall of Gondolin, I think (yes I know bad fan girl not knowing the name of the city.) If anyone knows for sure could you please email me, or if you know where I might find it (I forced my self to read the whole Simarillion and that is going to happen again anytime soon.) many thanks 


	6. Tears

Author  
Jade Elf

Title  
Intrepidity

Rating  
pg (for now)

Disclaimer  
Like I like don't like own…um… I think that it's called like Lord of the Rings so like don't like sue me... ok.

Last time

She was too formal, too distanced for most to understand. She just didn't understand the way they thought why they did things the way they did. But she supposes as her life's model 'to each their own,' so what ever makes them happy. Just so long as they don't bother her.

* * *

Leaf had had a wonderful week. It was just how she had imagined life would be like living in the woods. No one bothered her. She spent her days either ridding in the forest or doing the various chores around the cabin. She had even gotten fairly far in her book on herbs. The new book had detailed ways to use herbs in healing. It was a very fascinating book. It even included many magical uses. Leaf had always been interested in old medicinal treatments, and this was such a nice way to start. Who knew maybe after a while she would learn enough that she could open a small alternative medicine business. 

She was lying in the giant oak that grew formed her house. She was outside in the branches enjoying the autumn colors as she read the book on herbs. Leaf was dressed in a simple woolen sweater and a pair of jeans that had seen better days. Shadow was taking a nap at the base of another tree. The scene was perfect, but like all good things this was not meant to last.

The sound of someone walking up the drive way would be heard. Shadow noticed it first and gave a warning growl to whoever it was as she slinked off the shadows of the forest. Leaf looked down wondering what it was. "What is it that you hate so much Shadow?" Shadow looked out from the trees and told Leaf that is was Cassandra.

"Shadow that is impossible the spell I casted shouldn't wear off for at least another week." Leaf said puzzled until she heard it too. The sound of footsteps. She jumped down the tree and landed on the roof. Then with the agility of a squirrel she jumped off the roof, and stared down the gravel road. Sure enough it was her mother looking like a mad cat. Of course she was in another pristine suit and her face looked like it was carved by angels.

Leaf was astounded there was no way Cassandra could have gotten through that spell, unless Cassandra knew magic too... but that was preposterous. Leaf thought hard for a second. Cassandra had a lot of will, and after a week the spell was bound to be weak she probable just broke it through shear force of will.

"You will be coming with me this very instant!" Cassandra shouted at Leaf as she came closer. Cassandra looked at Leaf and Leaf took a step back at the ferocity in that. Cassandra then said, "You will leave this forest, and you well be returning with me to the city to a normal human life." Her voice sounded like it could break stone.

Leaf bit her bottom lip in fear but after a second of remembering how truly happy she had been this week she Cassandra back in the eye. "This is my home. I won't leave," Leaf said simply.

Cassandra looked back at her with anger. "I didn't ask you, you well come now." She looked away and down the way she had come, as if expecting someone. Leaf looked puzzled for a second but soon saw what it was. It was a white van with Berkley's Mental Institution on the side.

Leaf looked at her mother in horror. "You wouldn't have." Leaf looked at her mother deploringly. "Mother?" She said with a lump in her throat.

"This is for the best," Cassandra said. "You well be rid of those silly notions of magic, and other worlds."

"Mother?" Leaf said as though this gross betray couldn't be true. Cassandra turned her eyes as if she couldn't face her daughter in the eye. The men started getting out from the van. They look exactly like all the comic strips made them look like, all dressed in white. Leaf looked at her mother again and whispered, "I hate you." Cassandra flinched from the words. Before the men could take another step Leaf took off like a rabbit.

The men took after her, but after a week Leaf knew several trails and spots to hide that they didn't. They never caught her. She ran and soon caught up with Shadow. The two went deep into the forest and were able to hide. They hid there during the night and listened to the sound of search people and dogs out looking for her.

Leaf fell asleep crying into Shadow's fur.

* * *

Thanks to 

Possumgurl – I am glad that you enjoy this story

Helpful reader - Thanks, I didn't relies that I was breaking any rules.


End file.
